Some storage devices include heaters proximal to read and/or write elements to provide active fly height control to specific parts of a transducer head during data access operations. For example, bit error rates can be decreased by locally heating a read or write element during use, causing the read or write element to protrude from an air bearing surface of a transducer head and toward an adjacent surface of a storage medium. Localized heating may, for example, target a center of a read or write element.
A variety of emerging storage device technologies now utilize transducer heads with multiple readers and/or writers. The small size of transducer heads limits available heater placement options and connection points, creating difficulties in aligning regions of localized heating with centers of read and write elements.